Medaka Box: Ichigo Kurosaki Style
by 1BossMan
Summary: He thinks he has no where else to go. Soul Society is destroyed. Karakura town...simply gone. until one night, he remembers a promise. he hears her voice in his dreams. her calling. a promise. follow ichigo as he starts a new life, finds a first love, and finds truths about himself that he never realized...until now. Ichigo x Medaka lemons in LATER chapters R&R and enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys this is #1BossMan and this is a fanfiction I always pictured so here is the first chapter to the first fanfiction crossover between Bleach and Medaka Box! WOOHOO! Enjoy and in the first chapter Medaka may seem out of place but that is for a reason. She will be like her usual self in later chapters. There will be lemons in later chapters (Ichigo and Medaka) but this story will NOT revolve around lemons **

**I do not own bleach or Medaka box btw hope you enjoy**

**Medaka Box: Ichigo Kurosaki Style**

_It takes a strong body to stand your ground._

_It takes a strong mind to overcome your mental stability._

_It takes a strong heart to stand back up and keep a promise that was made so long ago._

_It takes a strong soul to shield and protect others from your strong body, mental stability, and broken promises._

"_Oi! Medaka! Wanna play?!"_

"_Yeah! Let's go to the park!"_

_The two young kids ran down the hill at full sprint, laughing and giggling like the kids they were. _

"_Ha-ha I beat you Ichi-kun!"_

"_Not uh! You had a head start!"_

_They played for hours on the playground. They played tag, ran races, climbed the plays cape and looked for buried treasure in the sandbox. Night was quickly coming and the street lamps were beginning to come on._

"_Hey Medaka it's getting kinda late. Don't you think we should get you back to the orphanage?"_

"_Awwww but Ichi-kun I want to play some more!" a young Medaka pouted._

"_Yeah but I don't wanna wait till it gets dark and bad people start to come out. It could be dangerous."_

"_I'm stronger than them! I can beat them!" she cheered._

"_I know that Medaka but how am I going to protect you if you keep trying to get into trouble so much?" said Ichigo._

"_I'm stronger than you though, what can you do?"_

_Slightly discouraged, he replied in a whisper. "I know I'm not as strong as you…I know I'm not perfect like you…I know I'm not confident or brave like you…but...I still want to be there for you…every step of the way." He finished with a kind smile. Medaka smiled at him and could never have been happier when Ichigo became her friend. If he didn't befriend her at that moment at the orphanage, she would have been the cold person that boy was._

"_Ichigo…"_

"_Hmm? What is it Medaka?"_

"_Thank you…" and planted a kiss on his cheek. Of course Ichigo still being the 6 year old he was yelled while sporting a huge blush,_

"_Ahhhhh! You gave me CUTIES! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"_

_He ran with Medaka hot on his heels. _

"_I don't have cuties!"_

"_Yes you do! Nah nah nah nah nah you can't catch me!" the bright orange haired child screamed with delight. Medaka, not taking too kindly to being teased, tackled Ichigo down a grass hill. They rolled to a complete stop a just laid in the grass, gazing at the stars. _

"_They're so pretty…"_

_Our small strawberry hummed in agreement and said nothing else. He didn't notice that Medaka was staring at him while she looked as if she was having trouble saying something._

"_Um…Ichigo…"_

"_Yeah what is it?"_

"_P-Promise me you won't leave…I don't want to be all alone again…it hurts when I'm alone…"_

_She didn't hear a response and got scared that she was going to be rejected. Tears threatened to spill before a warm feeling surrounded her. It was Ichigo, giving her a hug and looking at her in the eyes._

"_Medaka, I promise I won't leave you. I don't want to see you sad. So I'll stay by your side…forever and ever."_

_It was a good sight to see. A small bud was beginning to blossom. They didn't notice it. But it was slowly working its way into both their hearts. Sadly, it wouldn't last long._

"_Hey, shouldn't you kiddies be at home drinking milk and in bed, huh." A fairly tall and thin teenager walked down from behind the lamp post. Sensing a threat, Ichigo took a step in front of Medaka._

"_W-Who are you?"_

"_Oh? I see I have a hero trying to save a damsel in distress. Sorry to ruin your dreams kid, but…" the man's face was inches from his own. "Heroes are so totally over-rated."_

_Pain erupted from the side of his face, and Ichigo coughed up a bit of blood._

"_Ichigo!"_

_He lay on the ground for a few minutes before getting back up, but…something was different. The look in his eyes told of the fact that he was not giving up. The bully seemed to recognize this and sneered._

"_Damn brat!" several punches were delivered, and Ichigo's face was bruised and bloody, yet each and every time he got back up. With the same determined look in his eyes. The bully didn't like this at all. Normally people would have given up by now, so why was this…child…standing back up? What was driving him? He then noticed that whenever the orange haired dandelion got back up, he would always stand himself in front of the girl. An idea formulated and he smiled an evil smile. He ran…but not towards Ichigo, but to Medaka, who was crying, with a small dagger in his hand. _

_Why? Why was she crying? He didn't know. He didn't know! And it irritated him to no end! Wait, it's all his fault…this man… he was making her cry. Power. Power surged through him. It felt amazing. He didn't know what to do so he let instinct guide him. Ichigo disappeared in a sonic boom and appeared in front of the now freaked out and surprised attacker. Ichigo didn't notice, but his eyes had turned a sickly, glowing back and yellow. He couldn't stop, his momentum wouldn't allow it. All Medaka saw was red. It was everywhere. Red on the ground. Red on the dagger. Red in her hair and on her clothes. Red…all around her beloved and only friend. _

"_Ichigo!"_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA looks like the brat bit off more than he could chew! He never stood a chance and now… he's dead" his expression was lost in madness. "Sorry girly but you gotta go too. Nothing personal but I can't have any witnesses. So do me a favor and just die!" he lunged and time slowed._

'_Ichigo…Ichigo…wake up…please…wake up…Ichigo!' the ground started to shake. Medaka's once blue hair turned a bright glowing red. She let loose a yelled and charged towards the culprit holing the weapon. He didn't stand a chance. He was beat even worse than what he did to Ichigo. He was nearly beat to death. She lifted her arm to finish him when she felt something grab her leg. She looked down to see Ichigo with the same determined face looking at her. Somehow she got the message._

'_Don't do it Medaka. No matter what he did, you will regret your choice for the rest of your life. So let it go…please…' _

_He gave her a smile and slowly closed his eyes. Her hair had gone back to the dark blue and she desperately cried for help. _

"_Someone…please help…us…" and darkness consumed her entirely._

Medaka woke up with a start. She was sweating and crying. She curled herself into a ball and the only thought she had was, 'Ichigo…when will you come back… you promised…'

**And cut for now I promise I will make the chapters much longer this is just a "roguh" idea to see what you guys think so far I have most of my story planned out but not all yet update for chapter 2 will be out very soon peace out folks **


	2. Glad to keep a Promise

**Hey guys it's me again with chapter 2! After a while I found someone else had made a Medaka and bleach crossover already . yet it seems discontinued…ANYWAYS! I promised I would make the chapters longer and I will. Each chapter may be a bit longer than the last as I get used to writing more J so for now enjoy chapter 2 and leave a comment if you like. Lastly Ichigo will replace Zenkichi in this story sorry if I disappointed you it's just that I don't want to extremely similar characters in the story. In my opinion, they could be bros lol well sorry for babbling on with the story!**

Shiro talking: **You're not ready for Resurreccion just yet King**

Zangetsu talking: _I am glad the rain stopped…Ichigo. _

**Chapter 2**

_Memories are meant to be treasured._

_Promises are meant to be held._

_Life is to be forgiven._

_I am who I am, but do you know who you are to you?_

**'Ichigo…when will you come back… you promised…'**

Ichigo Kurosaki woke with a start.

'Medaka…'

He still remembered. He still remembered Medaka.

"Don't worry Medaka…I will be there again soon enough." He said to himself. Despite storming through Soul Society to save Rukia. Despite going through hell and back. Despite going into Hueco Mundo and getting killed. Despite going into the Dangai and defeating Aizen. And despite beating Xcution, he never forgot her. True he had said he wanted to protect his friends and family and thus trained to get stronger, but in reality and deep down, he was making another promise. A promise to be together it her. His one and only love…even though she doesn't know that little fact. He got stronger not only to protect those he cares about, but to specifically protect her one day. He knew by all means that Medaka was not a normal human, however, that doesn't mean he won't stand by her. Ichigo still remembered the night 9 years ago when he almost died. He was barely conscious but he watched as they pried her away from his body, tears rolling down her face.

xXx Flashback xXx

_"Ichigo! Please, wake up!" the sounds of fire sirens were everywhere. Squad cars sped onto the scene of a beaten down thug, a little girl covered in blood and tears, and a little boy close to death. The head of the orphanage was there as well and tried picking up Medaka. She kicked and screamed, an after a while I was scared she might turn into her red haired-self again. Which I now deemed her "Battle God Mode". Yet she didn't. It tore my heart seeing her like this. It was like my heart ripped in two, my soul shredded from my body, and my resolve completely collapsing. The ambulance quickly ushered me onto a stretcher and rushed to the hospital. All I remember was the dark being my SECOND closest friend after a while._

_xXx Flashback End xXx_

Ichigo sighed at the events that occurred after. Medaka never treated him the same after. She always worried for him even more so than before. He protected him from bullies that picked on him just for his hair color. Since then, they have never been closer. Until the day…his mother was murdered. Now it was HIS turn to change. He trained and trained in fighting and caught up quickly with Medaka. They fought together, played together, and overall just had a grand time together. She knew him inside and out as the same went for Ichigo. The happiness couldn't just stay forever though. It was unfortunate that Ichigo had to move farther away in the 7th grade. After that they never saw each other again. Well Medaka didn't anyway. Since Ichigo came back from Soul Society from saving Rukia, he had used his shunpo to go back and forth during the night to check on her. He didn't confront her for two reasons. One being that she might not even see him due to being in his Shinigami form and two being that he didn't want to bring her into the afterlife business. Ichigo just didn't want that.

Currently, Ichigo was in Kisuke's shop in a rather heated argument.

"What the hell do you mean I have to leave Karakura?!"

"Now, now Ichigo please calm down. Soul Society just wants you to leave. It would seem that they don't like the fact that they don't have control over you. That's why they would go to such extremes as to threaten your family. They fear you, simply put. And if you retaliate in anyway your family and friends may very well be in danger. Besides, you can see your lovely friend medak-…" he was cut off by the flare of Ichigo's reiatsu. And he was NOT pleased…not the slightest.

"Kisuke, how do you know her?" his voice was deadly and serious. Ichigo didn't know how Urahara knew her but he made sure never to let anyone else know about his blue haired childhood friend/crush.

"Aw Ichigo don't look upset. While your where away I just did a small digging around and I accidently fell upon this name. so technically it's not my fault, just sheer coincidence. "he said with the traditional snap of his fan. Just reading his reiatsu, Kisuke knew Ichigo was very displeased.

'So what does this girl have to do with Ichigo to make him so angry?'

"Actually, I was thinking I should invite her to Karakura-…" he was again cut off but this time it was a little more brutal. In that same second, Kisuke found himself pinned against the wall with a white clawed hand on his throat.

'I didn't even see him move.' He thought.

"Kisuke…I swear to whatever god is out there I will personally beat you into the ground if you invite her here and bring her into the afterlife business. You will not do this at all." The strawberry hybrid tightened his grip. "Do I make myself clear?

Ichigo knew that he was acting strange and out of line for those that know him. so it wouldn't be a surprise if this topic was sensitive for him.

'I won't let him bring her into this.'

**"Then let's protect her King. She is our Queen. Like hell we'll let this bastard bring her into this! We can't say for sure that she won't but I'll help protect the Queen for ya!""**

'Yeah.'

_"Just remember my words, Ichigo. Remember this well. There are two types of fights. As we have put our lives in battle, we must be able to distinguish between the two. The fight to protect life and the fight to protect pride._

**"Yeah King, it's good to know the difference between these fights, but instinct is the thing that decides whether one is right or wrong. And by the way, we have wanted more power to protect right? Let's just say you're very close to earning that power."**

Now Ichigo was both confused and intrigued. "And what power would that be?"

**"The power…"**he paused for a dramatic feeling. **"of Resurreccion." **

At that Ichigo's eyes physically widened. While he was talking to his spirits Kisuke's mind was in overdrive.

'Hmmm, it seems that I should really listen to him. I have never seen him this way. Not even when his friends were in danger. Just goes to show that this is a serious matter for him if he's this angry. And he did help me with so much and never asked for anything in return. Yes, just this once I will heed his request. He deserves this much at least.'

"Ok Ichigo, I won't. I apologize for the thought I didn't know how much this girl meant to you. I truly am."

'We'll finish this talk later.' He said to the two parts of his soul.

"Thank you Urahara. Listen, I'm sorry for what I did. It's just…we've been through so much…I don't want her going through what I did. She deserves to live a life scar free and free of me." His eyes saddened at the last part. "After all, she thinks I'm dead…"

Kisuke took note of the "we've" in the sentence and later was surprise with his last sentence.

"Ichigo, just what do you mean she thinks you're dead?"

"Exactly what it means Urahara. He thinks I died…2-3 on the streets. We got into a fight we couldn't win. It was an entire gang armed to the teeth. We were doing well until I saw a gang member coming up behind her. Of course me being the big overprotective brat I was got in front of her to shield her back. All in all, I was screwed close to my heart with a rusted, jagged, dagger. My heart stopped on the spot and she thought I had died. It was fortunate that my reiatsu kicked in for a bit and healed it or I really would've died. She fell asleep soon after from sheer exhaustion and then Dad came to get me. We moved away and that was that. I had often left Karakura to visit her house to check up on her. she looks so sad, Urahara. It literally feels as if my heart is being ripped in two."

They sat in silence for a while.

"A sad story Ichigo, and I feel rather down because of that." Kisuke finally said. 'But to think that he fought and won all his battles with a heavy heart. Ichigo you are truly one amazing being.'

Again another silence.

"Well I o have some good news Ichigo."

"Oh? And that would be?" genuinely curious.

"I don't know how you will react about this but…you are transferring schools tomorrow. To Medaka's school to be exact."

Kisuke expected many things. A punch to the face. A kick to the stomach. Maybe a few black Getsuga, but never a crying Ichigo giving him a "bro hug".

"Hat-an-clogs…thank you."

"No problem Ichigo. You deserve this. Plus, this is a good way to get the whole Soul Society issue. You leave at 7 a.m. be here at my shop. The bus will stop here."

"Thank you again Urahara." Wiping his face a bit he said. "I won't let anyone down anymore. It's time I got even stronger. Cya later Urahara. Tell Yoruichi I said bye!"

"Aw, and pray tell why you can't say it to my face, nya Ichigo?"

Ichigo felt the blood rush to his face as he felt two soft orbs press into his back.

"Y-Yoruichi!"

"Come now, my strawberry, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend. That's ok though, I'm willing to share." She purred.

"Oh would you look at the time! HAHA, I think my Yuzu's calling me! Well cya, gotta go, bye!" he disappeared in a combination of shunpo and bringer light.

"Hey Kisuke I'm pretty sure Ichigo was in his human body. So how did he use shunpo?"

"Well, well I see you caught onto that. So let me explain, since Ichigo recovered his powers and his Fullbring, his human body and spiritual body merged, thus giving him the access of his Shinigami power whenever. The good thing about this, is that when he goes all spiritual, his body, I believe, is transferred to his inner world which protects it from harm. So basically when he goes back into his human body he won't be harm but may feel fatigued. However, if it gets to the point where he is extremely or in critical harm, it will affect his body a lot more than fatigue. Enough of that for one night! Time for sleep!

**xXx Ichigo's P.O.V. xXx**

I was walking down my street not far from my house deep in thought.

'I can finally see her…I can finally keep my promise!'

**"Good job King! looks like you might just be able to get laid!" **Shiro cackled.

'S-Shut up! I don't think of her that way!'

_"Come now Ichigo we both know you have developed feelings for Medaka. Your lie is as clear as day…or should I say as clear and sunny as your inner worlds been just thinking about her."_ Zangetsu said with a slightly amused expression.

'You too Zangetsu?!'

**"What's so wrong about admitting you love her? News flash for ya, it's called instincts. She is our Queen. We fight for her. We die for her. Simple."**

'Who's say we have to die? Yeah right I'll die. Fuck death, I'm not leaving her.' Ichigo said with so much resolve, his inner world glowed and began to change. It was now a smaller replica of Karakura with luch green grass spreading for miles. The sun was blazing and small animals could even be seen, both mythical and natural. A few dragons here. A couple flying phoenix's there. Some squirrels riding unicorns. Nothing too unrealistic. The strange thing was…he could see his friends moving around as if they were there within him.

_"This is very useful indeed. It looks as if you can check up on them instead of calling or going back and forth. Very intriguing."_

**"Nice place King. I wanna see if those dragons can put up a fight. I'm staying away from those unicorn riding squirrels though."**

'Wait, how come?'

Shiro didn't say anything and sonido'd away.

'What's got him all scared?'

_"Simple. He's scared of squirrels and uncorns."_

No comment...Finally in his house without getting attacked shockingly, he made his way to his bed and fell asleep thinking about his childhood friend and crush while saying to Shiro.

'Haha, you're a pretty pathetic excuse for a inner Hollow.'

**"Screw you King!"**

'Nah I'm good. Night Zangetsu…Shiro. Talk to you later.'

Sleep was bliss if you block out the curses and swears of a certain inner Hollow.

**Woohoo second chapter done and 3****rd**** coming soon. Thank you for the first reviews :)**

BruceNadeauJr: **thanks truly grateful :)**

TitansLegion: **aye aye captain! I sure will XD**

Knightmare47: **thx for the review :)**


	3. Reunion and past feelings

**Yo what's up people this is 1bossman and here is the 3****rd**** chapter. Well here are the review answers so far.**

**Mas2009: yes I know the chapters are pretty short and like I said in the 1****st**** chapter I will gradually make chapters as long as I can as I get more and more into it ^.^**

**BruceNadeauJr: thx haha if you're looking forward to the reunion it's all here in the 3****rd**** chapter J**

**FicMNKY: to answer your question I plan on Ichigo using a bit of his Quincy powers along with his Fullbring, but he won't use his Quincy powers till later in the story. All I ask is that you be patient with me lol. Lastly, in case ur wondering, even though his Fullbring is combined into his Shinigami form, he will still have access to it in his human body it just won't be OVERLY powerful. Remember he is still a human.**

**ruben00: lol I had to look up "agrégé" for I didn't know what it meant . but thx :D**

**Alchemists19: thx a bunch :D**

**Hornet07: haha thx for the review it made me laugh a little XD I don't know what you mean by "Stealth prodigy" but I guess I am now officially a badass ninja lmao XD plus I understand how you make think I would say I slipped a bit in the style of writing. The story won't really pick up until this chapter or the next I just like adding funny parts to the story. The funny parts are things that randomly pop in my mind and I can't get them out unless I write them haha **

**and just a heads up to all the viewers, Shiro's name will change as well as this story will follow the anime/manga but combined with "spiritual" problems**

**Ok so here is the 3****rd**** chapter J**

Shiro speaking: **Time to see the Queen King.**

Zangetsu speaking: _Amend what was first broken, Ichigo._

_Pride is the enemy of the arrogant._

_Heart is the center of our being._

_The soul cannot tell lies._

_Darkness is in the soul of the heart and the pride of downfall for the enemy._

Time: 6:45 a.m.

Location: Karakura and Hueco Mundo

Ichigo's morning was by far the strangest. He didn't have to leave till around 6:45 so he thought that maybe a good early breakfast was in order. While he was waiting for his waffles to pop up, he started to doze off until the waffles popped and smacked him in the face. Now completely awake, just as he was pouring syrup, a Garganta opened in his kitchen and a salamander-like Hollow jumped through, took his waffles, and fled back into Hueco Mundo.

'This bitch did not just take my damn waffles and run away! Aw hell no!'

Deep in his inner world, both Zangetsu and Shiro were kneeling in front of a shrine, paying their respects to the now damned Hollow.

**"I'll admit that Hollow has some big balls to take Kings Waffles."**

_"Indeed he does. I just hope Ichigo doesn't go on a rampage after killing it."_

Ichigo focused a bit of his Fullbring powers into his fingers and ripped open another Garganta.

'This bitch is going down!' using Bringer Light, he caught up with the thief Hollow in an instant. His eyes widened when the freaking bastard ate his waffles and started evolving.

**"HA! YES! I am a Vasto Lorde! You can't stop me now!"**

_"I fear being a Vasto Lorde will not save this poor soul." _Zangetsu commented.

In a burst of reiatsu, Ichigo was in his Shinigami Fullbring form.

"You have the nerve to break into my house, steal my waffles, and then evolve? I can't freaking believe it! You ignored my four rules for battle!"

**"What? What the hell are you talking about? I am a Vasto Lorde! None can oppose me. But please do amuse me in these "rules of battle" you speak off."** The dumbest freaking Hollow in Hueco Mundo arrogantly boasted.

"Ok, I'll tell ya. Rule #1: don't fuck with my family. Rule #2: don't fuck with my friends. Rule #3: no freaking cheap shots. And lastly rule #4: …DON'T TOUCH MY FUCKING WAFFLES! GETSUGA TENSHO!"

**"Adios Hollow! Hahaha! He never stood a chance!" **cackled Shiro.

_"A swift victory over a Vasto Lorde Ichigo but you forgot one thing."_

Taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, he asked "I know, I know, I shouldn't have release too much reiatsu. Jeez, I'm sorry Zangetsu get over it." True enough the sand around him had turned into a massive canyon of glass.

_"That and the fact that you are precisely 5 minutes late for your bus."_

"…SHIT."

**xXx**

"My, my Mr. Kurosaki, where have you been? You almost missed your bus. All your belongings are already on board so all you have to do is sit back and relax." The tone in Kisuke's voice suggested that he wouldn't relax on the ride.

"Thanks Urahara, say bye to my friends for me, ok."

"Yes, yes of course but what do you want me to say to your friends? That you're transferring to a different school or that you left to make up with your lover?" a Cheshire cat smile grew on the blonde shop keeper's face, reminding Ichigo of Shinji a bit. Only did his words suddenly reach him and start blushing crimson.

"What! Where did you get that idea from?!"

"But Mr. Kurosaki, your face is all red. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Of course he was teasing the orange hybrid for it will be a long time before he will be able to do this in person.

"S-Shut up, I'm going ok. Cya later Kisuke."

"Oh, before you go, I put a phone in your suitcase in case you need to contact me. One other thing, I would not advice using your Shinigami powers. Truthfully, I don't think you need them unless an Adjuchas level Hollow or above shows up. Your Fullbring is only so strong Kurosaki."

"I know that already. While I was over there, I was going to become stronger with my Fullbring. Let's just say I found some…interesting discoveries."

Now Kisuke was really curious.

"What may these discoveries be?"

"Oh would you look at the time. Gotta go. Gonna miss you. Bye!"

Before the ex-Shinigami captain could say anything, the bus was already down the road.

'I hope you are prepared for what is to come. Mr. Kurosaki. Good luck.'

**xXx Kurosaki Residence xXx**

Isshin and the girls were reading a letter that was left on the table when they got home. It read:

**xXx**

_Dear insane father and loving sisters,_

_I know this is all sudden and what not, but I just have to go. I will be transferring to Hakoniwa or as some people like to call it, Sandbox Academy. You guys may not like my decision but…it's just something I have to do. With Soul Society after me I cannot risk putting any of you in danger. I won't be alone over here if you're wondering. Let's just say I've been waiting a long time to meet a childhood friend. You guys know how to call me if any emergencies pop up, and I mean a REAL emergency. Dad trying to buy you training bras is not an emergency Karin. Just keep goat-face in check, ok? Yuzu, keep up the good work. I'll miss your cooking a lot. Make sure Dad doesn't get into too much trouble and look BOTH ways when crossing the street! I will not be able to visit due to "certain" issues but let's video chat and send letters. I can't do anything about it which sucks, but I will call you guys once before I go to bed every night. If I don't something serious has popped up. Don't worry. Well I gotta go. I love you guys to death. _

_Your kind, handsome, protective, wicked cool, badass older brother,_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_P.S. I swear to god Dad if I get a text one more time about having grandkids and sending me a box of condoms I will bust out my Hollow mask and shove a cero so far up your…*fill in the blank*_

**xXx**

"…OH MASAKI! OUR Ichigo IS EXPLORING THE WORLD AND EVEN PROMISED US GRANDKIDS!"

"Dad, he I don't think he said that."

"IRRELEVANT ANSWER! ICHIGO, I WANT YOU TO HAVE AT LEAST THREE GRANDKIDS WITH MY TRUE THIRD DAUGHTER MEDAKA!"

"Um Dad, who's Medaka?" Both twins questioned. Isshin, finally stopping his psychotic foolishness, said,

"Medaka is…the only person to stop the rain for Ichigo besides Masaki. "

**xXx**

Ichigo had stepped off the bus only to meet with the blazing sun.

'Oi, Zangetsu and Shiro, no offense or anything but could you guys not talk for today unless you really need to. I know it's kinda weird to ask but could you?'

_"Very well, I do not have objections to this."_

**"Yeah sure I will King. I just wanna see how you plan to get the Queen. It's like reading an adventure/romance story!"**

**(A/N: if only Shiro knew lol)**

"Wait, why do you even read stories like that anyways?"

**"Because I like the sexual content that comes with it."**

"Oh OK that's cool."

Ichigo closed his eyes for a minute and felt the breeze flow around him.

"Man, I haven't been here in so long. Shielding his eyes from the sun's rays, he made his way to the office. Wait…where was the office? Luckily, Ichigo saw a small blue haired girl wolfing down her ice cream.

"Hi, um, excuse me. Can you tell me where the office is?"

"Oh, that's easy. You go in through the double doors and then go up the flight of stairs. After take a right all the way down the hall and you're there."

"Hmm, ok thanks a lot. The school wasn't this big when I was little. Not major, but there are some small differences."

"No problem Mr. Carrot, glad to help." The blue haired individual said. Thunder flashed in the background.

'Mr. Carrot! Is she serious! Don't say a word Shiro.'

"The names Kurosaki Ichigo, what's yours?"

"I'm Hansode Shiranui." She said cheerfully and with a smile.

"Well nice meeting you Shiranui. Let's hang out some time. Later."

The soft tapping of his shoes faded into the academy.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, huh? Very interesting character indeed.

**xXx**

After getting his schedule, uniform, and leaving his suitcases in the office, Ichigo quickly changed in the bathroom.

"The office lady had said go to the auditorium for a ceremony. So if my memory serves correctly, then it should be right over…here." Two double doors came into view and Ichigo could just tell that it was pact. With a bored and annoyed expression on his face, he strode ahead and pushed them open. He expected it to be loud, not silent, so it must mean it just started, right? Good thing Ichigo was tall or he wouldn't be able to see an empty seat on the outside of the path in the middle. The lights dimmed a little and a woman began to walk and talk down the aisle. The students all quiet.

**xXx Ichigo's P.O.V. xXx**

'God I hate ceremonies. They're so annoying.' I found myself slowly closing my eyes.

"Maybe I'll just close…my…eyes…for a little…zzzzzz."

**xXx Normal P.O.V. xXx**

"Do you find this world too ordinary?"

She walks down the aisle with a confident stride.

"Your future looking dim?"

She walks up the small steps slow and deliberate.

" Reality on cruise control? Well…fear not. Life can still be dramatic!"

A giant screen burst into life with the movement of said girl with long blue hair, the standard girl's uniform, large breasts…wait I mean, uh, determined eyes glaring at the audience.

"Starting today I will serve as your student council president. If you happen to have academic struggles, family issues, romantic problems, stressful work moments or personal concerns, please feel free to use our suggestion box!"

The crowd sparked to life with soft murmurs and whispers.

"I will be serving 24 hours a day 365 days a year. That concludes this ceremony and everyone please return to class. Let us go forward together!"

The students of Sandbox Academy gave one last cheer before moving out single file. Our hero of this story is currently napping with his head rolled to the side a bit. A few buttons on the uniform shirt were lazily buttoned and thus unbuttoned themselves while he slept, making lots of girls blush and gossip.

"He's so hot!"

"I just wanna be wrapped in those strong arms of his."

"You think he has a girlfriend?"

"Hopefully not, I want that orange haired man to myself!"

Today marks the day where the "Ichi-fan club" and" fan-girls" are created.

The last of the students were leaving, and Medaka was preparing to leave when she heard the girls gossiping. All she caught "orange…hair…man…hot". What does that mean? Orange hair? The only person she could think of with orange hair was… eyes flew open and she frantically began searching through the empty seats.

'No…it can't be…'

Seeing nothing in the rows of chairs, she thought nothing of it until she heard soft snoring. Medaka spun around but it seemed like she was in slow motion. First she saw the orange hair. His tan skin giving him a handsome look. The way his eyes scrunched in his sleep. His soft looking lips. No way can this be…

"Ichigo…"

He looked so calm, serene and just perfect. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock and tears formed at the edges of her eyes. Slowly making her way towards him as silent as possible, she sat in the seat next to him and caressed his sleepy face in her hands. Almost on instinct, Ichigo nuzzled into her hand. She had to stifle a gasp and wipe a tear from her eye. This was what he used to do when Medaka let Ichigo sleep on her lap. As a closer look, Medaka realized that he had changed. She never expected him to grow this tall and muscular. It suited him perfectly. She neither expected him to grow his hair out either. He had always complained that if it got too long he wouldn't be able to see and run into a wall. It was shoulder length and was at the nape of his neck. In the front, it covered his eyes a bit which only made him more…appealing.

**(A/N: forgot to mention until now but Ichigo has his Dangai hair because I thinks its badass and o do his fan-girls)**

Physically, he was what every student of Sandbox Academy thought of her. Perfect. She moved her hand away and brushed a few strands of hair out his face.

"Is it truly you, Ichigo? Are you finally here to keep your promise?" a small smile escaped her lips. "If you truly are the Ichigo Kurosaki I know, then you've kept me waiting. I thought you died so many years ago…this is like a dream. If you are truly Ichigo Kurosaki then…" she moved her face closer to his with a small blush. Her eyes completely enticed by his face.

"I think it's about time I…reform you." She was oh so close to his lips and the distance painfully slow. She was now completely on top of him, both their chest pressing together. Medaka knew that they just met not even 5 minutes ago and he was asleep of all things. This was just something she both needed and wanted to do in middle school until he left.

'What am I doing? Why can't I stop? Do I even want to stop? Ichigo…'

**xXx Medaka's P.O.V. xXx**

'Ichigo…you don't know how much I've missed you. I thought you died that night and left me all alone…and now you're back. I thought you died on purpose so you could get out of your promise. I thought you lied to me, but now I know that you weren't. i never had the courage to say this out loud and I'm a coward to have said it will you sleep…so here goes…'

**xXx Normal P.O.V. xXx**

She knew he wouldn't hear her and hopefully a random student won't come in to see this. It was her luck that Ichigo finally just opened his eyes.

"Ichigo…I...I…I love you"

**xXx Ichigo's P.O.V. xXx**

'Hmmm, I feel…so warm. I like it. What is this feeling?'

Warm seemed to blossom from my chest.

'It feels good…and soft. Like two big pillows.'

I heard a noise, but it seemed muffled.

'Who is that talking…?'

_"Ichigo…wake up. It is time to rise from your sleep."_

'Zangestu, just let me sleep for a while longer. '

_"Ichigo please wake up. This is very urgent."_

'…fine ok Zangetsu.'

I was too tired to open my eyes. My body felt slow and sluggish…if I was able to move my body.

'I'm too tired for this crap. What exactly is on me?'

I opened my eyes to find a blue haired beauty hovering over me and I heard, "I love you"

**And cut! Heheheh a little cliff hanger for ya XD thank you to the people reading this story you guys are awesome well until next chapter (which will be longer) and that was Medaka's speech in a different or but basically word for word. i didn't want to change her words cuz i thought it was fine the way it was. very inspirational.**

**~ 1bossman signing out**


	4. Death of a Strawberry?

**Hi folks chapter 4 of this story and hope you enjoy :)**

**xXx**

_Death is only the beginning and end of all life._

_no one can last an eternity in despair._

**xXx**

"…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

**xXx Recap xXx**

_"Ichigo…wake up. It is time to rise from your sleep."_

'Zangestu, just let me sleep for a while longer. '

_"Ichigo please wake up. This is very urgent."_

'…fine ok Zangetsu.'

I was too tired to open my eyes. My body felt slow and sluggish…if I was able to move my body.

'I'm too tired for this crap. What exactly is on me?'

I opened my eyes to find a blue haired beauty hovering over me and I heard, "I love you"

**xXx Recap End xXx**

Ichigo was panicking. Who is this girl? And why does she seem so familiar? Was it the hair? Her beautiful eyes looking into the depths of his? Deep down, he knew for a fact that he knows this girl. It surprised him when he woke up to find her on top of him, but to say "I love you" to someone who just woke up was pretty insane. So a normal typical reaction would be,

"…WHAAAAAAAT?!" the unknown female gave a shocked scream and fell backwards. Even though Ichigo was technically still half asleep, he still had the instincts and reflexes to jump forward and catch her bridal style.

"Hi, um, hey are you ok?" Medaka was blushing up a storm and looked up into his eyes. What she found was something she never expected. Sure she knew that Ichigo was mildly strong when they were kids but the look in his eyes just yelled experience. His deep brown eyes captivated her. They were filled with hardcore resolve, determination, power, kindness, and the need to protect. She felt a massive energy surrounding his body and in turn, wrapping around her body like a warm blanket. She loved every second. So much in fact, that she let a few tears fall and tightened a hold on his shirt.

"Ichigo…" at that, Ichigo's eyes opened in realization. Now that he has an even closer look at her, she DOES look like his childhood friend. Even though her hair was in a different style, it had the same exact shade of blue. Her skin was soft and unscarred, unlike his body. His eyes travel down lower to her neck and gulped. Did he even want to look down any lower?

'Wait, what the hell, this is not the time for that.'

"Medaka…is that really you?"

Silence.

'Crap, I messed up.'

"Sorry I thought you were somebody I knew. I hope you can excuse my question."

Silence again.

"You…" she started.

'Huh, you? What does that mean?'

"You…you BAKA!" Smack! That must've hurt. Crack! There goes his knee. POW! Right in the kisser. Boom! Damn right in the family jewels. Ichigo was now on the other side of the auditorium in a frying heap.

'Damn, that shit hurt like a bitch.'

Medaka ran through the double doors within in seconds.

"What's her problem?"

**"King, you are by far the world's most dense idiot on the face of this Earth."**

_"Agreed."_

"Hey, didn't I say be quiet? Besides, it's not like that was Medaka or anything, right?"

Zangetsu was just struggling to keep Shiro from exploding.

"Anyways I got to get to first period. Talk to you guys later." Ending the connection, he looked at his schedule in his pocket.

"Class 1-1 huh."

**xXx**

"Good morning class. Today we have a transferred student. Please welcome him with manners. Come on in, sir."

As soon as Ichigo walked in, it was pandemonium. The girls had hearts for eyes and the guys had despiteful glares. A scowl from him was more than enough to know who was going to be top dog here.

"Yo. My name's Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice meeting you."

'Now class, feel free to ask a few questions to Mr. Kurosaki here."

Unknown to Ichigo, Medaka was in the far back of the class just waiting for him to say something.

'I know for sure that this is Ichigo. Only he would apologize for something he remembered.' She watched as the girls in his class eyed him down like a predator for the hunt.

'They have better back off. He's MINE.' Medaka wasn't one of those type of girls who if they said something like "He's mine" to herself, she would act shocked. No, what she thinks is hers and hers alone. In this case, it was Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Kurosaki, can you hug me?"

"No."

"Kurosaki, can you give me a massage?"

"What the hell!"

"Kurosaki, can you rub those rough hands of yours all over my body?"

"OK can I sit down now? This is getting out of hand." He gave a desperate look to the teacher.

"Wait!" it was the little blue haired girl from earlier. "Do you by any chance know someone named Medaka Kurokami?"

'That brat!' Medaka thought. 'She gonna ruin everything!'

"How do you know her?" Ichigo asked. He really needed to know where she is.

"Well, you could say that she is someone I hate and despise." How Shiranui could say that with a happy face was beyond him. Plus the thought of someone hating Medaka was out of this world. Everyone loved Medaka back then and he would say that they still do, except Shiranui.

"Just out of curiosity, why do you hate her?"

"Oh that's easy! I hate the fact that she's perfect. She's always acting as if she king of the world and it irritates me to no end. She also always has "I can do this attitude" even though she might not be able to."

"Well what' wrong with that? So what if she acts high and mighty, she's still a good person at heart. She may seem like a god or something to you guys but I know her better than anyone else. She doesn't stand above you to make you feel like crap. She stands above you because it gives her a broader horizon. She believes that she can be friends with everyone she sees. If she can extend her sight, wouldn't that mean she can befriend many more?"

Medaka was baffled to say the least. 'He really does understand me.'

"That's true Ichigo. I never thought if it that way. Thanks you for the enlightenment." Shiranui smiled innocently.  
"Yeah, yeah you're welcome. Wanna hang out at lunch Shiranui? I saw a good spot where we can eat when I got here."

"That pipsqueak…" a certain angry Medaka said.

"Yeah, lunch with Ichi-kun!" the class of 1-1 began to gossip. Talk of Ichigo and Shiranui being together; talk of how even though they just met they act too friendly to the point where it's just gross, talk of a blue demon being unleashed in the back of the class. Papers flew in the air and chairs were pushed back slightly without being physically touched. Ichigo felt it clear as day. Reiatsu.

"Ms. Medaka! Cut out this foolishness this instant! What has gotten into you? Is this how the President should act?"

'Medaka…'

They both stared at each other before she made a run for the door.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not letting you out my sight. Not ever again." He took off in a full sprint after her. The tapping of shoes interrupted the classes they past but who cares.

"Damn I forgot she was athletic." During the years he had known her, Medaka was an extreme athlete. She was perfect in every sport she tried out for. She turned the corner and Ichigo sped up so he won't lose her. They had made several turns on their run and Ichigo now pretty much knew were every class was. Medaka took a sharp left and raised the speed. The hallway had large wooden double doors at the end.

"I've had enough of this." Using bringer light, he was instantly behind Medaka yet for some reason he couldn't stop his momentum. Crash! Both teens crashed through the doors and landed on the table with Medaka on top and Ichigo cushioning her fall. No scrapes were visible on her but the same couldn't be said with Ichigo. The jagged ends of the broken wood dug into his back and a few scratches could be seen on his face. His shirt had ripped due the sharp wood tearing it straight across, exposing his body to the eyes of Medaka. She gasped at what she saw. Scars littered his boy everywhere. There was one along his waist, an "X" scar over his heart, and small scars on both his upper shoulders. The most noticeable scar, however, was the large circular scar that was on his sternum. It looked as if whatever gave him this had entered from his chest and through his back.

"Damn Medaka you're pretty heavy you know. So could you mind getting off?"

His comment was ignored as he watched her fingers trace each and every one of his scars, sending vibrations and even a slight spark of pleasure through his body.

"Ichigo, just what where you doing all this time?" she asked while glancing at him. She almost broke down into her soft self when he looked away and said,

"It's none of your business ok. I got these a while ago. There's no need to worry."

Now she was pissed. Screw the perfect act she held in front of the school. She didn't care that the students saw her break down she just didn't care at all.

"What do you mean it's none of my business?! I haven't seen you since that day and all you can say is it's none of my business?! I thought you died that night…and when we finally see each other, you won't even tell me what you've been up to. You won't let me into your heart anymore…what caused you to close your heart from me, Ichigo? Why do you guard it from me?" tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I tried making friends with everyone. I tried my best in everything so that others can find their own determination to grow. I wanted to help them so badly…this room here is my club room. As you can see, I am the only member. I've had many applications sent to me with people wanting to join yet I declined all of them because I was selfish and inconsiderate. I declined them because I was waiting for you. I wanted you to be the first, and if not, only member of the club. A club for just me and you. I truly never needed anyone except you." Her breath was slightly shaking from the crying and talking for a while.

"You were always there for me, despite the very fact that I always dragged you into trouble. I knew you struggled to keep up with me, even when we had those races when we were kids." she smiled at the memories. "But to know now that you don't care about me anymore. To know that you won't show me your heart and not trust me breaks mine. Ichigo Kurosaki…you are an idiotic fool." She got up and started walking away from the now astonished Ichigo.

**xXx Ichigo's P.O.V. xXx**

'Do I actually feel that way? I finally found her and I just pushed her away. Damn I feel like a jerk now. I've had my friends in Karakura all this time yet she didn't have anyone. I have to fix this. Not only because I have to, but because I want to. The reiatsu she let out in the classroom felt sad. It held such sadness. This is not the Medaka I know. This is not MY Medaka!'

**xXx Normal P.O.V. xXx**

In a flash, Ichigo grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I feel like an ass now."

"Well you are one." She teased with her voice muffled by his shirt.

A tick mark appeared on his head. "Look I didn't know you were all alone. It's just that…when we were kids you've been able to make a lot of friends other than me. I wasn't very much use to you so I thought you wouldn't need me. You were always on a higher level. After I left, Medaka, my life…changed. I told you before, I can see ghost. Let's just say, for now, that I'm a lot more spiritually aware than I was before. I promise I will tell you one day, ok?"

He felt her nod her head and sat there together for a while.

"Medaka, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything but I'm starting to get a cramp, and this piece of wood is not going well on my back."

"Sorry, but now you have to owe me." The old Medaka has returned. ""You have two choices Ichi-kun. You can either join my club or you have to take me out on a date!"

"WHAT?! I don't even wanna join your club! And why is the other choice to take you out on a date?!"

"Because I love you my strawberry!"

"I'm not a straw-"Ichigo felt Hollow reiatsu nearby. He gently pried Medaka of, much to her disappointment, and rushed to the window. A large crack in the sky began to split, and white hands could be seen.

"Damn a Gillian! And 3 of them! What can they be doing at a place like this?" it was then he noticed that he let his spiritual pressure leak out more than normal.

"No use crying over spilled milk."

"Hey Ichigo…"

"Yeah what is it?" he tried to act a bit more normal for her. She might have the reiatsu of an average lieutenant, but there could be a possibility that she couldn't see them.

"What are those things coming from the sky?" she turned around to find Ichigo with a scowl on his face and a serious look.

"Medaka, look after the students ok. This is serious."

"Ichigo tell me what those are! Why are they a danger?"

"I'll tell you later!"

"Tell me now! I think I might be able to reform them! Those might be people!" this was her job after all. Why not try befriending these masked towers of darkness? How difficult can it be?

"Medaka those are NOT people! You cannot befriend them. If your mad about your club still fine, I'll take you on a date, just make sure the students don't leave the school for any reason!" all of a sudden, multiple screams could be heard from outside. A gym class was outside, running from an invisible enemy they can't even see. He saw one of the Gillian charging a red orb in its mouth. It took an instant for his Fullbring to be activated, except it looked just a bit different. He still had the same shoulder and neck guards but rest of the armor was altered. Underneath the shoulder armor was a skin tight black vest that showed his toned body to the world while a white "X" button connect the two halves. His arms remained the same except for a few tribal marks. Thick white belt made of the bone armor wrapped around his waist with the buckle being his deputy badge design. The armor on his legs completely covered his foot and stop just above his shin. A larger "X" design covered his thighs, which were also covered with the skin tight black cloth, and to his belt. He charged with the fastest bringer light he could muster, leaving a beyond astonished abnormal.

'I'm not gonna make it in time!' it was then that two white wings with blacks edges appeared on his back. His new wings seemed to simply bleed his reiatsu yet keep it in a refined form.** (A/N: think like Uryu's Quincy wing in his final form except Ichigo has 2 and with black trimmings) **

"Well this is new. Let's see what these babies can do." Crouching low to the ground, he took off at a faster acceleration. The Gillian was within sight within a few seconds and the leader of the group met its fate with a Getsuga to the face. The attack seemed a lot stronger than Ichigo had remembered from his Fullbring and the Hollow dissolved and formed into spirit particles which the wings absorbed.

"Alright, who's next?" the Hollow let out a sore roar and didn't seem too eager to attack, on the other hand, the second Gillian was stupid enough to charge a cero, only for it to explode in its face and cause a deep crack in its mask. Ichigo was holding his short blade in his right hand and the black energy produced guards that were what he used when he first discovered Fullbring in his left hand. The Gillian with a cracked mask pulled itself back into the sky. Ichigo didn't notice the fact that the last Gillian had just finished charging a blood red cero and fired it towards the school.

"I can't let it hit the school!" in a quick flash, Ichigo was in front of the doom blast, blocking and halting its movement with his Fullbring Zangetsu guard.

'Dammit, this one must be the closest to evolving! This cero is strong for sure but…'

"This is something I can handle!" a Getsuga roared to life and contained in his sword. He cut the cero clean in half and released a point blank unnamed Getsuga. The Hollow finally faded away into nothing.

"Phew, looks like that's over with-"

"Ichigo watch out!"

A clawed hand emerged from Ichigo's chest and coughed up blood.

"You forgot to watch your back kid. It just cost you your life." Said the mysterious person...or Adjuchas class Hollow.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" he closed his eyes and slumped forward with no motion afterward.

Ichigo Kurosaki…was dead?

**xXx**

**and scene. I another chapter by yours truly. Until next time folks! peace**


End file.
